1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film packing device, and more particularly to a film packing device for a roll of film having or not having a reel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The actual method of film packing device is using a roll of film on a paper reel, bend over, walk backwards and pull on the roll manually. This causes back pain, unsafe situations and inconsistent application of the film, resulting in bad load stabilization and transport damage. Also in practice the roll drops on the floor and will be useless because of the occurred damage.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional film packing device for a roll of film having a reel. FIG. 2 is a partial sectional view of FIG. 1. A conventional film packing device 300 for a roll of film having a paper reel comprises a handle 5. Two ends of the handle 5 have screw holes 6, such that the handle 5 is pivotally connected with a film application unit 7 through the screw holes 6. The two ends of the handle 5 are further pivotally connected with a roller unit 8 corresponding to the film application unit 7 for the film packing device 300 to pack an article.
FIG. 3 is a perspective view of a conventional film packing device for a roll of film not having a reel which is coreless film. FIG. 4 is a partial sectional view of FIG. 3. A conventional film packing device 200 for a roll of film not having a paper reel comprises a handle 1. Two ends of the handle 1 have positioning recesses 2, such that the handle 1 is pivotally connected with a film application unit 3 through the positioning recesses 2. The two ends of the handle 1 are further pivotally connected with a roller unit 4 corresponding to the film application unit 3 for the film packing device 200 to pack an article.
Referring to FIG. 2 and FIG. 4, the conventional film packing device 300 is threadedly connected with the film application unit 7 through the screw holes 6. The conventional film packing device 200 is connected with the film application unit 3 through the positioning recesses 2. The conventional film packing device can be mounted with a specific film application unit only. If the user has to use different types of film application units, it is necessary to prepare for different types of film packing devices. This is very inconvenient for use. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.